Arena
In this building you can challenge other players with your Heroes and win rewards. At the end of a season, only lords that have gotten into Champion Challengers are eligible for ranking rewards. When the season ends, you can claim rewards for your current division as well as the divisions below it. The higher your divisions, the more rewards! When a new season begins, you must claim all previous season rewards before you can register for the new season. 'FAQ' What is Arena for? The Arena lets players pit their Heroes against one another, and this lets you gain a deeper understanding of each Hero's special traits. How do I take part in the Arena? Once your Castle reaches lvl 6, you can send your Heroes to the Arena. To enter, select one to five Heroes., Why can't I find the Arena after the Upgrade? Only the latest version of the game lets you take part in the Arena How does one win or lose in the Arena? You must exterminate all your opponent's Heroes within 60 seconds in order to win the match. Once you selected Heroes to enter the match, the combat will be automated, and you will not be able to control your Heroes. 10 seconds afer the match begun, a "skip" button will appear and you can tap it to skip the combat (this will not affect the match results). Do you have a limited number of chances to take part? During the event period, you will get 8 chances a day to take part in the Arena (Arena chances recover over time). You can also refresh the opponents list for your division up to 10 times a day. VIPs get to use Challenge Scrolls to replenish their Arena chances, and the number of time they can use the scrolls is based on their VIP level (only the usage per day is limited but they can buy an unlimited number of scrolls). What rules are there for the Arena? # The Arena matches are held in seasons. You can only take part during a season to boost your ranking. Once the season has begun, the player has to set their defense team, and claim the previous season's division reward and highest ranking reward, before they can get their rankings calculated for the new season. # The Arena is divided into 5 categories (Adventure Steel, Battle Copper, Corageous Topaz, Polished Diamons and Leading Fighters), and each category is subdivided into 5 more divisions, making a total of 25 divisions. # Remember to check your defense team settings after upgrading your Heroes. # The list of Arena matches will be reset at a fixed time, based on your personal reset time. # Arena chances will recover over time. # You may purchase items that allow you to recover Arena chances. Raise your VIP level to use these items more times a day. Which Hero buffs are the most effective in Arena? A Hero's passive skill, rune effect, and the Arena's seasonal effect will affect the Hero during the matches. Other buffs will not be taken into account. The Arena's seasonal effect is Clan based, so you should deploy Heroes from the right Clan, and the Heroes will enjoy buffs of up to 2 pre-selected attributes. Can we check the Arena's Battle Records? Currently, the system will only show the records of the last 3 matches you've been through. You can also view the battle report replays for these matches and the replays can be viewed for 7 days. What rewards do I send to get in the Arena? You stand to get daily division rewards, seasonal reward'''s, and your '''highest ranking reward. Daily division reward are gem rewards that can be accumulated cross-season, which can be accumulated up to 10,000 Crystals. Seasonal rewards and the highest ranking reward have to be claimed during the rest period. You can register for the next season only when you have finish claiming your last rewards. Battle Divisions Adventure Steel # Division 5 (Champion Challengers) # Division 4 # Division 3 # Division 2 # Division 1 Battle Copper # Division 5 # Division 4 # Division 3 # Division 2 # Division 1 Courageous Topaz # Division 5 # Division 4 # Division 3 # Division 2 # Division 1 Polished Diamond # Division 5 # Division 4 # Division 3 # Division 2 # Division 1 Leading Fighters # Division 4 # Division 3 # Division 2 # Division 1 Champion Challengers # Division 5 'Seasonal Rewards' When the season ends, you can claim rewards for your current division as well as divisions below it. The higher your division, the more rewards! Ranking Rewards Category:Buildings Category:Arena Category:Crystal Category:Guide